Faro
Faro is one of the three continents (the other two being Crixia & The Grand Territories). Fauna Many other-worldly and outlandish creatures and critters inhabit the various nooks and crannies of The Red Desert. The most notable ones are the Garhounds, Bloodraptors, Crimson Crabs and Trilosaurs. Of course hives of Spiders are not in any short supply within the mantle of Malhalla on the deserts of Faro by any means. Spiders have a thriving ecosystem in the cave systems of Faro and occasionally have full-blown wars between Garhounds when meteors expose their nests or when a Gar cub wanders too far from the den. Garhounds are 8-foot tall dinosaur-esque raptors with large heads, tiny eyes, small arms and big teeth. They are very communal and work towards betterment and survival as a species rather than as families and will defend Gars of other groups and families from attackers. They are extremely aggressive towards any non-garhound entity they see and will seek out and destroy that which isn't them. Bloodraptors preside mostly on the beach-like outskirts and coastlines of Faro. They serve only to wage war with the crimson crabs and harass passing ships. Crimson crabs are notable for being highly intelligent and tactical. Most crimson crabs will team up on bloodraptors and take them down relatively easy when facing 6-1 odds. Attacking a blood crab would never be in anybody's best interests due to how many of them could be hiding within a 10 feet radius and just how easily they can overwhelm a target. Trilosaurs are not, despite the namesake, by any means reptilian in any way. Trilosaurs are avian mammals the size of an average hawk. They have pink and brown fur and use swoop-down takedowns to decapitate and snatch up any wandering garhounds or bloodraptors. They can usually be seen soaring near the coasts looking for bloodraptors to abduct. Their colorful furs are sought after by many wealthy foreign entities (typically those of nobility) not only for their colorfulness but also for their inherent rarity and the exclusivity it represents. Geography Faro is an inhospitable, barren and uninhabited wasteland. Most of the continent consists of The Red Desert, a vast barren desert with red soil. The winds in The Red Desert is so fast and the soil is so rough that in order to inhabit it, one must wear protective eye goggles. Because of the intense heat most of those who visit Faro for any extensive period of time will experience intense sunburns on every part of the body. An oasis would be the only possible way for Faro to sustain life of any kind and no sufficient data regarding Faro exists to provide an answer to whether or not oasis's exist in any plentiful form on Faro. One peculiar and notable landmark is The Valley of Rats which serves as the only thing that brings in tourism of any kind. The Valley of Rats is more of a ravine than a valley but it is basically a massive pit in the middle of a clearing. Within the pit there are possibly hundreds of skeletons. Human skeletons. The phenomenon is something that always sparks interest in Faro for lack of any other real reason.